I need OCs(Includes The Adventures of Rowenkit)
by Pebble That Shines
Summary: This is a place I ask for OCs. Right now I need OCs for ρєввℓєѕнιηє'ѕ ραтн, ѕтσηєcℓαω'ѕ ѕтσяу. Rowenkit just wants to become an apprentice but danger, pain, and a hole lot more blocks is path. Full name of ρєввℓєѕнιηє'ѕ ραтн, ѕтσηєcℓαω'ѕ ѕтσяу: ℓєgαcу вσяη: вσσк 1: ρєввℓє αηd ѕтσηє
1. OCs needed!

Hi people I may or may not know. As the title says I am asking for OCs for Pebbleshine's Path, Stoneclaw's Story.

This time I will be changing the time to 60 years in the future. At the end of this chapter will have The Adventures of Rowenkit.

Here's what I have so far.

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Mintstar- ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Lightningkit, Acornkit, Pebblekit, and Stormpaw

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Apprentice-Closed, sorry saving it for some cat special

Warriors

Breezestorm-white tom with green eyes, father to Lightningkit, Acornkit, Pebblekit, and Stormpaw

OPEN FOR 11 MORE

Apprentices

Stormpaw- sometimes grumpy white tom with bright amber eyes

OPEN FOR 3 MORE

Queens

Mintstar-ginger she-cat with amber eyes, kits: Lightningkit, Acornkit, Pebblekit

OPEN FOR 2 MORE

Kits

Lightningkit- pale ginger tom with green eyes

Acornkit- brown tabby she-kit with pale amber eyes

Pebblekit- pale gray she-kit with dark tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Has dark grey flecks under eyes with 4 white spots on white ear that looks like a paw print also has a white under belly

OPEN FOR 3 MORE

Elders

Briarfrost- brown she-cat with with emerald green eyes, mother to Mintstar

OPEN FOR 3 More

Yah, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan are open for all ranks

Group of rogues

Leader: Dracul- Appearance Unknown

REST ARE OPEN

Queens

Star- silver she-cat, mate is Dracul. Kit: Stone: Appearance Unknown

The reason I put 'Appearance Unknown' is because it would spoil the series. Yes, I know a paw print on a cat's ear is very unlikely but it's called fan fiction for a reason and I thought a plain gray tabby was a bit boring. FYI this will be very different from my original Pebbleshine's Path.

* * *

Here's a story: Adventures of Rowenkit:

Rowenkit dodged his mother's tongue.

"You need look clean for your apprentice ceremony," Leafdew, his mother, said.

Today Rowenkit and is brother, Patchkit, were becoming apprentices. While Rowenkit was day dreaming about who is mentor would be, his mother started grooming him. He struggled out of her grip but couldn't break free. Leafdew had already groomed Patchkit who was starring at the clearing.

Suddenly a voice called from the middle of camp, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high tree for a Clan meeting!"

Leafdew let her son go and race to the center of camp. Rowenkit's pelt was half groomed but he didn't care. He glanced at Patchkit who's eyes were shining.

"Today I will do one of my favorite ceremony as leader."

To be continued...

* * *

Name:

Rank:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clan(just put rogue, loner, or kitty-pet if your not a Clan cat):

Age:

History:

Family:

Other:

Edit: I need rogues and more toms, the Clans are starting to get over run by she-cats.


	2. Update :3

ThunderClan

Leader: Mintstar- ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Lightningkit, Acornkit, Pebblekit, and Stormpaw

Deputy: Blackclaw- black tom with blue eyes and has a rip in his right ear and a scar over his right eye

Medicine Cat: Everflame- dark she-cat with amber eyes, white tail tip

Apprentice-Closed, sorry saving it for some cat special

Warriors

Breezestorm-white tom with green eyes, father to Lightningkit, Acornkit, Pebblekit, and Stormpaw

OPEN FOR 11 MORE

Apprentices

Stormpaw- sometimes grumpy white tom with bright amber eyes

OPEN FOR 3 MORE

Queens

Mintstar-ginger she-cat with amber eyes, kits: Lightningkit, Acornkit, Pebblekit

OPEN FOR 2 MORE

Kits

Lightningkit- pale ginger tom with green eyes

Acornkit- brown tabby she-kit with pale amber eyes

Pebblekit- pale gray she-kit with dark tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Has dark grey flecks under eyes with 4 white spots on left ear that looks like a paw print also has a white under belly

OPEN FOR 3 MORE

Elders

Briarfrost- brown she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Mintstar

OPEN FOR 2 MORE

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader: Talonstar- Dark brown she-cat with darker brown stripes, has bright amber eyes

Deputy: Oakfall- Light brown she-cat with dark brown spots, Dusky blue eyes, long fluffy tail, with extra long claws

Medicine cat: OPEN

Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors

Poppyblaze- tortoiseshell she-cat, mostly red and white

apprentice- Emberpaw

Appleshade- dark brown tom with black and reddish brown stripes, amber eyes

apprentice- Eaglepaw

Snowstripe-(wasn't given appearance so I made it myself) gray tom with a snow white stripe from his back to his tail tip, green eyes

Embersplash- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with forest green eyes and a ginger tail-tip, almost became deputy

Dawnpelt- dark brown she-cat with light brown stripes, light green eyes

Nightwisper-(wasn't given appearance) black she-cat with white muzzle and tail tip, blue eyes

Longwing-(wasn't given appearance) long furred brown tom with dark amber eyes

OPEN FOR 6 MORE

Apprentices

Emberpaw- pure black tom with a dark ginger tail tip and red eyes

Eaglepaw- mottled brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

OPEN FOR 4 MORE

Queens

OPEN

Kits

OPEN

Elders

Darkwing- big, brown and black tabby, blind blue eyes, scarred body

OPEN

* * *

RiverClan

Leader: Splashstar- big, blue-grey tom, pale green eyes

Deputy: OPEN

Medicine Cat: OPEN

Apprentice: OPEN

Warriors

Milkheart- white and creamy she-cat, yellow eyes, soft muzzle

OPEN FOR 12 MORE

Apprentices

Spottedpaw- proud brown tom, green eyes, black spots on tail

Spikepaw- spikey white furred with gray paws and has yellow eyes

Queens

OPEN FOR 3 MORE

Kits

OPEN FOR 6 MORE

Elders

OPEN FOR 2 MORE

* * *

WindClan

Leader: Tawnystar

Deputy: NONE

Medicine cat: NONE

Apprentice-NONE

Warriors:

NONE

Apprentices:

NONE

Queens: NONE

Kits:

NONE

Elders: NONE

* * *

Group of rogues

Leader: Dracul- Appearance Unknown

Second In Command: Torak- lean dark gray to black tom with amber eyes and white chest, wise

Fighters

OPEN

Hunters

Oslak- lean light brown tom with scar under bottom lip, has gray paws and pale green eyes

Trainers:

NONE

Pupils:

NONE

Queens

Star- silver she-cat, mate is Dracul. Kit: Stone: Appearance Unknown

Twighlight- stubborn jet-black she-cat with startling golden eyes. Has white ear tips, white tail tip, and white paws. Mate is Torak. Kits aren't born yet.

Kits:

NONE

Ones that are to be exiled(elders):

NONE

* * *

As you can see I need way more cats(*chough* mostly toms *chough*). Sorry If I missed anyone, oh and here's the thingy:

Thingy:

Name:

Rank:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clan(just put rogue, loner, or kitty-pet if your not a Clan cat):

Age:

History:

Family:

Other:

* * *

 **Adventures of Rowenkit(Part 2):**

Rowenkit stopped in his tracks when he saw the look of horror in Weedstar's eyes. _What's going on?_ Then Patchkit turned around then staggered backwards with a look of terror in his eyes. Confused, Rowenkit turned around and saw... _nothing. But wait,_ Rowenkit's emerald-green eyes widened into moons and his red fur began to bristle.

Rowenkit could believe, it just couldn't be! The walls were... _moving?_ Suddenly he spotted a flash of amber and swore he saw eyes. He and Patchkit had no idea what was happening, but Weedstar seemed to know. When he was about to ask Rowenkit heard a screech that sent shivers down his spine.

"Cats of the twoleg place, we deserve a forest rich with prey. A place to call our own! And if these filthy forest rats won't give it to us, we'll take! Attack!"

Before Rowenkit could even blink there were strange cats charging into camp with claws unsheathed and teeth bared. Suddenly a she-cat barely older than Rowenkit himself leaped onto his back and pinned Rowenkit with ease. He tried to hold back a wail of agony but it escaped his mouth as the ginger and white she-cat dug her claws into his pelt. When he was about to give up the weight was lifted and a familiar tom appeared.

"Thank you, Patchkit!" Rowenkit gasped.

But the moment was cut short as the she-cat staggered back to her paws. Rowenkit bared his teeth but felt a flicker of doubt. _We are two kits with no fighting experience, while she was probably trained the moment she opened her eyes. StarClan, help us!_

 **To be continued...**


End file.
